Quatre pattes
by Linorea
Summary: Lors d'une expedition qui aurait pu être banale, le sort va encore s'acharner contre ce pauvre docteur Mckay.


« Quelle planète magnifique

**Disclaimer**** : L'univers de Stargate Atlantis ne m'appartient pas et je ne retire aucun bénéfice de ces écrits. **

**Présentation**** : Bonjour, bonjour ! Voilà une petite histoire que j'ai écrite il y a longtemps. Et puis, comme je l'aime bien, je me suis dit, pourquoi en pas la poster ? **

**Alors voilà. J'espère que cela vous plaira (n'hésiter pas à le dire surtout) et bonne lecture ! **

**Résumé**** : « Qui aime bien châtie bien » dit le dicton. Et j'aime beaucoup ce pauvre docteur Rodney Mckay ! Il va donc encore une fois lui arriver des bricoles. **

**Quatre pattes**

« Quelle planète magnifique ! » S'exclama Teyla, à peine eu t-elle passé la porte des étoiles.

L'équipe d'exploration du lieutenant-colonel Sheppard se trouvait au centre d'une clairière parsemée de fleurs multicolores. Un petit ruisseau chantant la traversait, faisant rouler son eau sur des galets blancs et disparaissant entre les arbres d'une forêt de pins.

C'est justement vers cette forêt que l'équipe se dirigeait, émerveillée par la beauté des lieux. Pour être plus exact, seuls Teyla et Sheppard semblaient émerveillés. Le docteur Mckay était concentré sur un appareil Ancien qui faisait station météo et calculait la viabilité de la planète. Ronon quant à lui marchait sans afficher la moindre émotion.

« La qualité de l'air ici est plus que parfaite. Je n'avais jamais vu ça. » Finit par dire Rodney en rangeant son appareil dans l'une des poches de sa veste.

« Je doute que nous rencontrions une quelconque civilisation. »

« Je ne comprends pas l'utilité de vérifier l'état de l'atmosphère après avoir débarqué sur la planète. » Fit remarquer le colonel John Sheppard.

« Si elle contenait un virus ou un autre élément nocif à l'être humain, je suppose que vous voudriez le savoir. »

Sheppard ne répondit pas au scientifique et soupira.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'orée du bois, une petite créature surgit du couvert des arbres. Elle ressemblait à un lapin angora avec ses longs poils blancs à l'exception de ses oreilles minuscules et de sa queue en panache. Le lieutenant-colonel s'agenouilla devant elle et siffla doucement en tendant la main, paume ouverte.

« Approche. N'aie pas peur. »

L'animal s'approcha prudemment, renifla la main tendue puis repartit en courrant d'où il était venu.

« Bon, si on continuait de marcher au lieu de faire joujou avec la faune locale ? » Dit Mckay.

« Ne soyez pas rabat-joie ! » Protesta Sheppard. « Regardez un peu autour de vous, cette forêt est superbe ! »

« Oh, oui ! Magnifique, époustouflante ! Un vrai paradis ! » Ironisa le scientifique.

« Le colonel a raison, docteur Mckay. » Intervint Teyla. « Ces bois donnent l'impression d'être régulièrement entretenus. Il n'y a pas une mauvaise herbe et les troncs ne sont recouverts d'aucune plante parasite. »

« Peut être mais nous ne somme pas en mission botanique. Nous sommes censés rechercher d'éventuels habitants. Autres que ces drôles de cochons d'inde.

« Pour une fois, je suis plutôt de l'avis du docteur Mckay. » L'approuva Ronon Dex.

« Comment ça, pour une fois ? »

oOo

La forêt n'était pas très dense. Le soleil passait sans difficultés entre les branchages, offrant à l'équipe une parfaite visibilité. Malgré cela, depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la forêt, tous ressentaient une sorte de mal être. Ils avaient la désagréable impression d'être épiés. Cela était sûrement du au grand nombre d'animaux qui peuplaient les lieux.

« Bienvenus à Edya, étrangers ! »

Les quatre compagnons se retournèrent brusquement, armes aux poings, vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. A moins de trois mètres d'eux se tenait un vieillard à la peau cuivrée par le soleil. Il n'était vêtu que d'une courte jupe de tissu fin et portait un collier fait de feuilles et de fleurs ainsi que de pierres immaculées polies par les eaux de la rivière.

« Bon sang ! Par où est-il venu celui-là ? » Murmura le colonel.

« Je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver. » Avoua Ronon.

Le vieil homme aux rides amicales et aux longs cheveux gris s'avança vers eux. Il arborait une longue barbe argentée décorée de divers objets issus de la nature.

« Je me nomme Everadus. » Se présenta le grand-père, souriant.

Sheppard baissa lentement son P-90. L'homme n'avait rien de menaçant. Il fut vite imité par les membres de son équipe.

« Je suis le lieutenant-colonel John Sheppard. Voici Teyla Emmagan, Ronon Dex et le docteur Rodney Mckay. »

A ces présentations le vieil homme sourit de plus belle.

« Vos noms sont bien compliqués. »

« Appelez-moi John. »

Rodney s'avança vers leur nouvel ami.

« Dites-moi Everadus, votre village est-il loin d'ici ? »

« Village ? » Répéta Everadus, dubitatif.

« Votre maison. Là où vous vivez. » Expliqua le scientifique.

« Oh ! Alors nous sommes pour ainsi dire dans mon village. Mon peuple vit dans la forêt.

Un gros rat ( enfin quelque chose qui y ressemblait ) choisit ce moment pour escalader l'une des jambes du vieillard et se percher sur son épaule, observant Rodney de ses petits yeux intelligents. Mckay recula.

« Vous avez un… Une bestiole sur l'épaule. »

L'homme s'esclaffa.

« N'ayez pas peur ! C'est Halda, ma fille ! »

En pensant fortement que le vieillard ne devait plus avoir toute sa tête, Sheppard remarqua :

« Vous devez être un père comblé. »

Sans relever l'ironie, Everadus hocha la tête en signe de remerciement. Le rongeur se leva sur ses pattes arrières et Sheppard jura l'avoir vu sourire.

« Et voici Hadelinus. »

Le cochon d'inde à la queue en panache vint se frotter contre l'une de ses jambes.

« Votre fils. » Plaisanta Rodney.

« En effet. » Approuva Everadus, surpris.

« Et votre peuple ? Serait-il possible de rencontrer l'un des vôtres ? »

Le docteur Mckay s'adressa à lui comme s'il s'était adressé à un enfant mais Everadus n'y prit pas garde.

« Cela dépend. » Répondit-il. « Souhaitez-vous rencontrer des humains ? »

« Ca serait mieux. » Laissa échapper Ronon. « J'ai pas envie de discuter avec des bestioles. »

A ces mots, Hadelinus, le cochon d'inde angora, fit le gros dos et émis un grognement agressif. Everadus fit semblant de ne rien remarquer.

« Les miens vivent près des cascades mais c'est bien loin d'ici. »

« Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas avec eux ? » Demanda Sheppard.

« Parce que je suis le gardien. »

« Le gardien ? » S'intéressa soudain Mckay.

« Mon devoir est de protéger le passage vers l'Animam. Afin que les miens puissent y accéder et ne craignent plus les monstres venus du ciel. »

« Les wraiths… » Souffla Teyla.

« Serait-il possible de voir ce…passage ? » S'hasarda Rodney.

Everadus acquiesça.

« Je vous y conduirais. Le chemin ne peut s'ouvrir qu'à ceux qui le découvrent. »

Personne ne compris cette dernière phrase mais Mckay semblait ravi. Sheppard se rapprocha de lui.

« Vous pensez vraiment que cela a de l'importance ? » Lui demanda t-il.

Rodney se tourna vers lui et répondit :

« Si ça les protège vraiment des monstres venus du ciel, alors oui, c'est important. »

oOo

« C'est ici. »

Le vieil homme écarta quelques feuillages afin que les quatre compagnons puissent voir l'objet de leur présence. Il y avait là une sorte de cabine de deux mètres sur deux qui n'avait rien de naturel. De l'extérieur, elle paraissait d'origine Ancienne mais il fallait s'approcher pour en être sûr. Rodney ne s'en priva pas et décida d'aller voir le petit bâtiment de plus près.

« A quoi cela sert-il exactement ? » Voulu savoir Teyla.

Everadus lui répondit avec plaisir :

« Tout au long de notre vie, nous nous préparons pour ce moment. Certains prennent le Passage dès leur plus jeune âge, d'autres attendent et certains ne le passent jamais. C'est à chacun de décider. L'Animam nous offre une nouvelle vie, plus pure et empêche les monstres qui boivent les années de revenir.

Il ajouta comme si les Atlantes avaient compris tout ce qu'il venait de dire :

« Mon fils a longtemps attendu. Il a passé l'Animam il y a deux lunes. »

« Jouez-vous un rôle dans le Passage ? » Demanda l'athosienne.

« J'ai choisi de ne pas atteindre l'Animam et je suis devenu le gardien car tel était mon destin. Mon rôle est de diriger les miens, de les mener jusqu'au grand passage. »

Le docteur Rodney Mckay continuait de tourner autour de l'étrange machine. Une porte s'ouvrit soudain et le scientifique entra.

« Non ! » Cria Everadus.

Trop tard. La porte se referma brutalement sur Rodney. Un grand flash illumina la cabine qui se rouvrit instantanément. Sheppard, Ronon et Teyla se précipitèrent suivit du gardien qui grommelait en secouant la tête :

« Il n'aurait pas du entrer, il n'était pas préparé. »

A l'intérieur de la cabine ne subsistaient que les vêtements de Mckay. Le scientifique avait disparu.

« Il n'était pas préparé. » Répéta Everadus.

« Où est-il ? » S'emporta Sheppard. « Est-ce qu'il est… Est-ce qu'il est… »

John ne termina pas sa phrase. Teyla s'était agenouillée près des vêtements sans rentrer à l'intérieur de la machine. Elle poussa un cri de surprise. Le colonel se rapprocha. L'athosienne avait soulevé le T-shirt bleu du scientifique, découvrant le corps immobile d'un chat roux.

Pendant quelques secondes, personne ne parla. Sheppard se tourna vers le vieil homme, espérant obtenir des explications. Everadus n'attendit pas la question.

« Il n'aurait pas du entrer. Mon peuple se prépare longtemps avant de passer l'Animam. Votre ami n'était pas près… »

« Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dites ! » S'énerva le colonel Sheppard.

« Nous nous préparons longtemps mentalement afin de conserver notre esprit lors de l'Animam. Rentrer sans préparation, c'est prendre le risque de laisser l'esprit animal prendre le dessus. Il faut apprendre à l'apprivoiser et ne surtout pas le combattre. »

C'est à ce moment là que Sheppard comprit. Il fixa le rat qu'Everadus avait sur l'épaule. Halda. Il avait dit que c'était sa fille ! Il se retourna vers ses deux compagnons qui observaient le corps inerte du félin.

« Nom de… » Jura t-il. « Ce n'est pas possible. »

« Je n'ai jamais vu un tel animal mais je peux vous assurer que c'est votre ami. » Dit sereinement le gardien.

« Comment fait-on pour inverser la transformation ? »

« On ne peut pas. » Répondit Everadus, sur de lui.

« C'est bien vous qui faites fonctionner ce truc, non ? »

« Je suis seulement le guide. Les Ancêtres nous ont laissé le Passage mais je n'en connais pas les secrets. »

Sheppard détourna son attention d'Everadus, observant le chat étendu à quelques mètres de là. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Quand il voulu interroger le gardien, celui-ci avait disparu.

« C'est pas vrai ! » S'écria t-il, plus qu'énervé d'avoir laissé filer un grand-père de plus de quatre-vingt ans.

Teyla avait prit le chat dans ses bras et Ronon portait les vêtements du scientifique.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Demanda le runner.

« Ca veut dire qu'on a un problème. »

oOo

« On a besoin d'une équipe médicale ! » Lança Sheppard quand il eut passé la porte.

Elisabeth descendit quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier tout en criant dans son micro :

« Docteur Beckett, on a besoin de vous en salle d'embarquement ! »

Teyla et Ronon passèrent la porte à leur tour et le vortex se referma.

« Où est Rodney ? » S'inquiéta le docteur Weir. Son regard s'arrêta sur le T-shirt bleu que tenait Teyla dans ses bras et elle s'imagina le pire.

« Mon Dieu… » Dit-elle en s'approchant de l'équipe. « Qu'est-il arrivé ? »

Et c'est là qu'elle vit la boule de poils inerte que Teyla avait emmitouflé dans le T-shirt de Mckay. Beckett arriva avec une équipe médicale et un brancard.

« Qui est blessé ? » Demanda le médecin.

Teyla s'avança vers le brancard et posa délicatement le félin dessus.

« C'est une blague ? »

« Oh non, docteur. » Sheppard s'approcha du brancard et pointa le chat du doigt. « C'est Mckay. » Affirma t-il sans la moindre once d'humour dans la voix.

oOo

_salle de débriefing_

« Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir tout compris. » Dit Elisabeth, les mains croisées sur la table.

« Est-ce que l'un de vous pourrait m'expliquer calmement ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda t-elle.

Les trois compagnons s'observèrent pour savoir lequel d'entre eux avait le mieux analysé la situation. Ce fut Teyla qui prit la parole.

« Everadus nous a dit être le gardien d'une sorte de passage qui permet aux siens de ne plus avoir à craindre les wraiths. Il nous a expliqué de quoi il s'agissait mais nous n'avons pas saisi immédiatement le sens de ses paroles. »

« Pour ma part, j'ai encore du mal à comprendre. » La coupa Ronon.

Teyla reprit :

« Tout au long de leur existence, les habitants d'Edya fortifient leurs esprits dans le but de passer ce qu'Everadus a appelé l'Animam. Le gardien les mène à cette machine et ils en ressortent changés.

« Changés ? Sa fille est devenue un rat et son fils un cochon d'inde géant ! » S'emporta le colonel Sheppard.

« Voyons John, vous ne croyez tout de même pas réellement que Mckay a été transformé en chat ? C'est inconcevable ! » Se moqua le docteur Weir avec tout de même un certain degré de doute dans la voix.

Le colonel qui était assit face à elle la regarda dans les yeux.

« Et bien, à moi, ça m'a paru plutôt convainquant. Et ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que non seulement le vieil homme a dit ne pas pouvoir inverser le processus mais qu'en plus, il a laissé entendre que ça pouvait coûter la vie à Mckay. »

En entendant l'inquiétude dans la voix de Sheppard, le docteur Weir n'eut plus du tout envie de rire. Et si c'était vrai ?

/ Elisabeth ? Vous pouvez venir à l'infirmerie ? /

« Nous arrivons tout de suite, Carson. » Répondit-elle en se levant.

oOo

_Bon sang ! Quel mal de tête !_ Pensa Mckay.

Doucement, il ouvrit les yeux près à être ébloui par la lumière. Mais ce moment ne vint pas. Il faisait tellement noir… Où pouvait-il être ?

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » Cria t-il ?

Le néant lui répondit par son écho, lointain et effrayant. Rodney se leva et tâtonnant dans l'obscurité, chercha quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. N'importe quoi aurait fait l'affaire : un mur, un meuble… Mais il n'y avait rien. Il avançait dans le noir et le silence sans rencontrer le moindre obstacle.

« Où suis-je ? » Murmura Mckay qui sentait la panique et la peur s'insinuer en lui.

Il tomba à genoux la tête entre les mains.

oOo

Le félin au pelage roux nuancé était étendu sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie, toujours inconscient. Carson était à ses cotés, le visage préoccupé.

Quand Elisabeth, John, Teyla et Ronon entrèrent, il vint à leur rencontre.

« Vous avez découvert quelque chose ? » Le questionna le docteur Weir.

« Je ne suis pas vétérinaire, vous savez ? » Dit Beckett en se passant une main sur la nuque avant de continuer :

« Je lui ai fait une perfusion et une prise de sang. »

« Avez-vous réussi à déterminer si c'est bien le docteur Mckay ? » Voulu savoir Teyla.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai fais une prise de sang et bien entendu, son ADN est totalement différent de celui d'un être humain. »

« Donc, vous ne pouvez rien dire. » Intervint Sheppard.

« Je ne dirais pas ça. J'ai découvert que ce chat possède… le gène des Anciens. »

« Docteur, je crois qu'il se réveille. » Informa une infirmière.

Le docteur Beckett se dirigea vers le lit et en effet, le chat commençait à ouvrir les yeux. Il avança une main pour retirer la perfusion. L'animal sauta sur ses pattes, le dos rond et griffa la main de Carson qui la retira aussitôt.

« Vu son caractère, il n'y a plus de doute. » Plaisanta Sheppard. « C'est bien Mckay. »

Le chat arracha la perfusion d'un coup de dents, sauta du lit et s'enfuit en courrant sans que personne ne puisse l'attraper.

oOo

« Sheppard ? » Interrogea Mckay, toujours à genoux dans le néant.

« Sheppard, c'est vous ? » Il se leva.

« Répondez ! Ne me laissez pas seul… dans le noir… »

Il sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue mais ne l'essuya pas.

oOO

_Sur Edya. Près de la machine_.

Zelenka et son équipe étudiaient la machine en prenant bien garde de ne pas y entrer. Ronon et Sheppard étaient assit non loin, leurs armes à portée de main.

« Vous croyez qu'ils vont trouver ? » Demanda Ronon, sceptique.

« Après Mckay, Zelenka est le scientifique le plus brillant que nous ayons. » Affirma le colonel sans répondre à la question.

« Je me demande où peut bien être caché Everadus. » Grommela le lieutenant-colonel.

« Lui, je sais pas mais son fiston est caché dans le buisson derrière nous. »

Lentement, John se leva et arma son P-90. Il fit un signe de tête à Ronon qui se leva à son tour. L'air de rien, le colonel dépassa le buisson en question. Il se retourna subitement, pointant son arme vers le fourré, imité par Ronon.

« Hadelinus ! Sortez de là lentement ! » Cria Sheppard, ajoutant sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

« Les pattes bien visibles ! »

La bestiole sortit prudemment de sa cachette. Ronon l'attrapa par la peau du coup et malgré ses efforts, Hadelinus ne réussit pas à s'enfuir. Le lieutenant-colonel s'approcha du drôle d'animal et le regarda dans les yeux, des yeux qui lui lançaient des éclairs de menace.

« Si vous vous calmez et que vous acceptez d'avoir une discussion avec nous, alors mon ami vous lâchera. »

Après une dernière tentative pour se libérer, Hadelinus se calma et hocha doucement la tête. Sheppard fit signe à Ronon de le déposer à terre, ce qu'il fit. Comme il l'avait « promis », l'animal ne chercha pas à leur fausser compagnie.

« Zelenka ! » Appela Sheppard.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le scientifique arriva, le regard plongé dans l'écran de son ordinateur.

« Qu'y a t-il ? Je suis plutôt occupé et… » Il aperçut l'animal, oubliant immédiatement ce qu'il avait à dire.

« Vous vous plaignez de ne pas avoir plus de détails sur la métamorphose qu'opère cette machine. Et bien maintenant, vous allez pouvoir poser toutes vos questions à Hadelinus ici présent. »

L'intéressé s'assit, résigné mais Zelenka hésita à s'approcher.

« Vous attendez quoi ? » S'impatienta Ronon.

« Et il va me répondre ? » Demanda le scientifique incrédule.

« Posez des questions précises. » Répondit le colonel Sheppard.

Radek s'assit sur une souche, face à Hadelinus, son ordinateur sur les genoux.

« Alors, euh… Pour commencer, saviez vous à l'avance en quoi la machine, le Passage allait vous transformer ? »

Le scientifique posa sa question difficilement, ayant encore du mal à croire qu'un homme puisse être métamorphosé de la sorte. Et pourtant, à sa grande surprise, le petit animal hocha la tête.

« Vous êtes donc entré à l'intérieur en pensant à cette… forme ? »

Nouvel acquiescement. Ce fut Sheppard qui, se rappelant des propos du vieil Everadus, posa la question suivante :

« Avez-vous pu prendre le contrôle de votre corps immédiatement après la transformation.

La réponse fut encore une fois affirmative.

« Et tous les vôtres y parviennent ? »

Cette fois, Hadelinus fit pivoter sa tête de gauche à droite.

« Qu'arrive t-il à ceux qui n'y parviennent pas ? » S'inquiéta Radek.

Le drôle de cochon d'inde, comme l'appelait Rodney, se laissa tomber sur le coté, immobile.

oOo

Elisabeth était assise à son bureau et essayait vainement de se détendre avec une partie de Solitaire. Un grand nombre de personnes était parti à la recherche du chat. Enfin, de Mckay. Mais jusque là, ça n'avait rien donné. Et la cité était grande.

Trois ans plus tôt, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'une chose pareille puisse être possible mais depuis qu'elle travaillait sur le projet porte des étoiles, elle avait dû revoir sa définition du possible.

Un ronronnement la tira de sa méditation. Il était là, à l'entrée du bureau, la fixant de ses yeux bleus.

« Rodney ? » Osa t-elle demander.

Le félin s'avança prudemment et sauta sur une pile de dossiers, observant le docteur Weir. La tristesse qu'elle crut lire dans son regard la bouleversa.

oOo

Mckay commençait à se rendre compte de sa situation. Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir sur la machine, sur les propos du vieillard et sur les animaux qui l'accompagnaient. En tant que scientifique, il avait d'abord nié l'évidence mais pas bien longtemps.

En se concentrant, il arrivait par moments à prendre le contrôle du corps dans lequel il était prisonnier. Non sans mal, il avait réussi à rejoindre le bureau d'Elisabeth mais cela demandait tellement d'efforts ! Et ce mal de tête qui empirait… Il connaissait cette sensation, ce combat intérieur pour ne pas se perdre. Il l'avait expérimenté quand la conscience de Laura Cadman avait été malencontreusement transférée dans sa tête. Seulement, là, c'était différent.

Il se concentra encore et pu voir le visage d'Elisabeth. Il voulu lui faire comprendre qu'il était toujours là, qu'il ne renonçait pas mais le néant repris le dessus. Rodney se retrouva à nouveau seul dans les ténèbres.

oOo

Le colonel Sheppard monta les escaliers et se dirigea vers le bureau du docteur Weir d'un pas rapide. Son élan fut stoppé net quand il aperçut le chat roux, roulé en boule sur quelques dossiers et ronronnant pendant qu'Elisabeth le gratouillait derrière les oreilles.

« Vous vous rendez compte que c'est Mckay, au moins ? » Lança t-il sans annoncer son arrivée.

« Pourquoi ? Vous êtes jaloux ? » Plaisanta t-elle.

« très drôle. » Dit Sheppard en souriant.

« J'ai laissé Zelenka et son équipe sous la protection de Ronon mais je doute qu'ils aient quoi que ce soit à craindre. Je ramène des nouvelles. »

« De bonnes nouvelles, j'espère. »

« Bonnes et mauvaises… » Répondit le colonel en s'asseyant face au docteur Weir qui avait cessé de « câliner » Rodney.

« La bonne nouvelle, c'est que Zelenka pense avoir compris comment fonctionne ce truc et qu'il va tenter de bidouiller son programme. »

« Et comment cela fonctionne t-il au juste ? » Voulu savoir Elisabeth.

John fouilla dans la poche de sa veste et en sortit un petit papier qu'il déplia avant de lire :

« Selon Zelenka, la machine dématérialise le sujet, Mckay dans notre cas, et stocke ses données. Elle puise dans l'esprit une forme qu'elle matérialise. On peut comparer ça à une sorte de cloneur psychique… »

« Oui mais je doute que Mckay, en rentrant là-dedans, ait pensé à un chat. »

Sheppard leva l'index comme s'il était l'auteur de l'explication.

« La machine des Anciens a été programmée afin de ne cloner que des animaux. C'est logique dans la mesure où c'était censé être une protection contre les Wraiths. Les habitants d'Edya transformés en animaux n'avaient plus rien à craindre. Nous supposons que la machine a reproduit la première bestiole qu'elle a trouvé dans l'esprit de Mckay. »

« Un chat ? »

« Notre petit scientifique en ami des bêtes. Qui l'aurait cru. » Plaisanta Sheppard.

« Si j'ai bien compris, il est possible d'inverser la métamorphose ? » Demanda le docteur Weir avec une lueur d'espoir dans la voix.

« Selon Zelenka, oui. Mais… »

Sheppard hésita et regarda le chat qui s'était assit et le fixait comme s'il attendait la suite. Le colonel continua :

« Mais il ne sait pas combien de temps ça va lui prendre et nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Le passage par la machine demande une importante préparation mentale. Tous ceux qui n'arrivent pas à prendre immédiatement le contrôle de leur corps finissent… par mourir. »

Il ajouta à l'intention du félin roux :

« Je suis désolé, Rodney. »

oOo

« Désolé ? Je ne suis pas encore mort ! » Cria Mckay.

Son mal de tête ne faisait qu'empirer mais peut-être qu'en se concentrant un peu plus, il réussirait à leur faire comprendre.

« Je ne suis pas encore mort… » Répéta t-il, comme pour se convaincre.

_Mais alors, pourquoi je me sens si mal…_

« Non ! Il n'est pas question que je finisse comme ça ! »

Malgré la douleur, il se concentra de toutes ses forces. Il n'aurait pas du.

oOo

Le félin se mit soudain à trembler de tous ses membres. Il tomba du bureau et, étendu sur le coté, fut prit de convulsions. Weir et Sheppard furent les témoins impuissants de la douleur de leur ami. Au bout d'un moment, les convulsions cessèrent et l'animal resta immobile sur le sol. Sheppard se précipita et posa deux doigts sur son cou.

« Il respire encore. » Souffla t-il, soulagé.

Doucement, il prit le petit corps dans ses bras.

« Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie. »

Elisabeth ne répondit pas et John sortit du bureau. Elle se rassit, tenant sa tête entre ses mains.

oOo

« S'il combat l'animal, il meurt. S'il ne fait rien, il meurt. Je n'appelle pas ça du mieux, Carson ! » S'énerva Sheppard.

« Colonel, ce n'est pas la peine de vous en prendre au docteur Beckett. » Fit remarquer Teyla qui les avait rejoint à l'infirmerie.

Sheppard se passa une main dans les cheveux.

« Je suis désolé. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, colonel. » Répondit Beckett. « Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que le fait qu'il soit réveillé prouve qu'il y a encore de l'espoir. »

« Si vous le dites… »

Un faible miaulement se fit entendre derrière eux. Le Docteur Beckett s'approcha du lit où était étendu le chat. L'animal avait les yeux ouverts mais ne bougeait pas. Carson lui avait injecté un calmant afin que Rodney puisse plus facilement prendre le contrôle et surtout pour que trop d'efforts ne le tue pas.

« On devrait le ramener sur Edya au lieu d'attendre que Zelenka ait terminé. Ca nous ferait déjà gagner du temps. »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »

oOo

« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez, Carson ? » Dit Rodney. « Sheppard a raison, emmenez-moi là bas. »

Le calmant faisait son effet car Mckay réussit à prendre le contrôle sans trop de difficultés.

oOo

Lentement, le chat roux s'assit sur le lit et poussa un miaulement mécontent à l'encontre de Carson. Ce dernier sursauta.

« Rodney ? »

Nouveau miaulement irrité qui ne laissa aucun doute sur l'identité de son propriétaire. Sheppard se mit à sa hauteur.

« On va vous ramener à la machine, Mckay. Je suis sûr que Zelenka doit avoir bientôt terminé de bidouiller ce truc. »

Le chat leva une de ses pattes en direction du lieutenant-colonel. Sheppard le souleva délicatement et l'installa dans ses bras. Il sortit de l'infirmerie suivit de Teyla sous le regard inquiet du docteur Carson Beckett.

oOo

La machine était loin de la porte et le temps leur manquait. Le chat avait perdu conscience et Sheppard sentait son cœur qui ralentissait. Ils n'y seraient jamais à temps. De plus, ils ne savaient pas si Zelenka avait terminé ou même réussit.

« Courrez vous après le temps ? » Fit une voix familière dans leur dos.

Teyla et John n'eurent pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était Everadus. Et en effet, c'était bien lui, toujours souriant. Un sourire qui commençait à taper sur les nerfs du colonel.

« Que voulez-vous Everadus ? » Demanda t-il d'un ton sec.

« Mon fils m'a dit ce vous vouliez faire. Plusieurs des vôtres sont en train de troubler le Passage. Je suis le gardien, mon rôle est de vous en empêcher. »

« Et comment comptez-vous faire ? » Se moqua Sheppard.

« Croyez-vous que tous les habitants d'Edya aient choisi des formes aussi inoffensives que celles de mes enfants ? Un grand nombre des miens encerclent vos compagnons pendant que nous parlons. »

Le lieutenant-colonel fit un pas vers le vieil homme.

« Ecoutez-moi, Everadus. Nous voulons seulement sauver notre ami. Ensuite, nous partirons et je peux vous jurer que le Passage fonctionnera comme avant. Nous ne reviendrons pas. »

Le gardien observa un instant la créature mourante dans les bras de l'Atlante.

« Pourquoi vous ferais-je confiance ? »

« Avons-nous une seule fois manqué à notre parole ? » Demanda Teyla.

Hadelinus sortit d'un fourré et observa les deux compagnons. Il se tourna ensuite vers son père et le regarda un moment dans les yeux. Everadus se tourna à nouveau vers Sheppard.

« Mon fils pense que vous dites la vérité mais si ce n'est pas le cas, si vous nous avez trompé, alors ne pensez pas pouvoir retourner au grand anneau vivants. »

Sheppard acquiesça de la tête et s'apprêtait à continuer sa route quand Everadus l'interpella.

« Vous n'arriverez pas au Passage à temps. »

Il appela :

« Wito ! »

Un grand animal noir sortit du couvert des arbres. Son apparence rappelait vaguement celle d'un cheval mais il ne faisait pas plus d'un mètre au garrot et avait un museau aplatit ainsi que deux pattes de plus.

« Mon ami conduira le vôtre au Passage. »

En voyant l'hésitation de Sheppard, Everadus ajouta :

« La confiance doit être partagée. »

Résigné, John déposa le corps du petit félin sur le dos de l'étrange équidé en prenant bien garde à ce qu'il ne tombe pas. Dès que ce fut fait, Wito partit au triple galop, ignorant la végétation qui lui barrait la route.

oOo

Encore ce mal de crâne.

Rodney hésita avant d'ouvrir les yeux, craignant de se retrouver à nouveau dans le noir. Il finit tout de même par soulever une paupière mais il la referma aussitôt, ébloui par la lumière. Quand il le put enfin, il fut soulagé de voir qu'il était à l'infirmerie. Il avait du mal à se rappeler des derniers évènements. Il se souvenait vaguement de la machine, de l'obscurité infinie et de voix dans sa tête.

« Rodney ? Vous allez bien ? » Le questionna la voix familière de Carson.

Le scientifique tourna légèrement la tête afin de voir son interlocuteur. Elisabeth était derrière lui ainsi que Sheppard, Teyla et Ronon.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? » Demanda le médecin.

« Vous n'avez pas une envie soudaine de bol de lait ou de petites souris ? » Plaisanta le colonel.

« Quoi ? »

Carson sourit.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Rodney. On vous expliquera tout plus tard mais pour l'instant, il faut vous reposer. »

Alors que Beckett allait s'éloigner, Rodney lui attrapa le bras.

« N'éteignez pas la lumière.»

« D'accord, je n'éteins pas mais reposez-vous. »

Quand il fut seul dans l'infirmerie, Mckay n'essaya pas de s'endormir. Il voulait contempler la lumière, encore et encore.

**Fin**

**Merci d'avoir lu cette histoire, j'espère que ça vous a plu. (reviews ?)**


End file.
